Niebla
by herms weasley
Summary: serie de Drabbles sobre el trío, desde el tercer chap , van para el reto de 30 vicios...[ chap 8 Miedo...basado en el 4 libro cuando harry desaparece en el laberinto...desde el punto de vista de Ron y Herms]
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡

Bueno aquí dejo un drable, que se me vino a mi loca mente en un momento de inspiración, solo léanlo

* * *

**_Niebla _**

Niebla, todo lo que veo , percibo u oigo, lo que inunda mi ser, niebla , las cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor, la muerte, gritos, sollozos... de mis seres queridos, como de desconocidos.

Niebla, al saber que mi final se acerca, que abandono a mis amigos condenándolos a ser perseguidos por ese ser que camina por la niebla, que es parte de ella.

Niebla, lo que hace que mi vista se torne borrosa al observar a mis amigos, a mis hermanos al lado de mi cuerpo, que pronto va a volverse inerte… que pronto se convertirá en una cáscara vacía y los dejara … mientras caen lagrimas por sus rostros.

Pero yo les digo mis ultimas palabras, dedicadas a ellos, a las dos personas que hicieron que mi vida valiera la pena, que traspasaron la oscuridad de mi destino, la niebla que me rodeaba siempre, y solo les digo que los quiero, mirando sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos inundados, que solamente ellos tienen el poder y la fortaleza para destruir a esto que impregna todo, a ese ser, a la niebla…

* * *

Bueno y les gusto, porfa dejadme RR.

Besos


	2. Sueños

**Hola,** bueno aquí vengo con algo corto, no se de verdad en que categoría entra si en drabbles o en One Shot, pero bueno, espero que les guste se trata de un pequeño pasaje en la infancia de Harry.

* * *

**Sueños**

Mientras una noche, en un armario en penumbras, se encuentra sollozando un niño de a penas cinco años de edad, esta sentado en su cama. Esa es su habitación, la que le han designado sus tutores, es un término frío, casi burocrático, para ser usado en el papel que ellos tienen, pero les viene de maravillas.

El acaba de ser castigado , encerrado en ese lugar , por haber manchado la mesa con té , frente a los invitados de sus tíos , tiene miedo , le causa pánico el silencio que siente , esta todo oscuro, se percibe aun mas su soledad , y se queda dormido agotado , rogando que alguien se apiade de el, que lo saquen de esa casa donde cada ser con el que convive lo odia, suplicando por que sus padres aparezcan como una visión y le digan que todo esto es una pesadilla, que ellos están vivos , que nunca lo abandonaron, pidiendo que algún día tenga amigos, gente que lo quiera y así sin una lagrima que se le olvidara derramar cae rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

El es el único que se apiada de esa pobre criatura, le brinda un sueño hermoso, el ahora ya no esta en un armario en oscuridad, si no en un campo iluminado por la luz del sol que pareciera que le brindara una sonrisa y lo que lo hace mas feliz que ahora esta acompañado, haciendo un picnic sobre la hierba verde, tiene unos padres que lo miman, hermanos y lo mas importante amigos , dos para ser mas exactos, no distingue bien sus caras , lo único que sabe es que son un hombre y una mujer , pero en el fondo tiene la conciencia de que lo aman mas que a nadie, que estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por el y que el los adora, aunque entre los dos se la pasan peleando, como en ese momento, que discuten porque el niño quiere subirse a un árbol y la niña le dice que no, porque se va a caer y el solo sonríe, ellos son lo que siempre a deseado.

Y mientras en esa pequeña cama, bastante incomoda un niño duerme, se va formando una sonrisa en su angelical rostro, que esta marcado, cuando se despierte no va a recordar que fue lo que soñó, pero en subconsciente quedara presente ese prado de pasto verde, eso es lo que le va a dar esperanza en los años venideros, de que esos dos chicos lleguen a su vida.

Lo que el no sabe, es que algunos sueños son proféticos, y que los conocerá y ellos le darán fuerza para afrontar con entereza la soledad que siempre le acompañara , lo que le depara su trágico destino.

* * *

Bueno espero que me dejen **REVIEWS**, para saber que opinan y si sigo publicando estos pequeños pasajes de la vida del trío.

Besos


	3. Café

hola, este va para el segundo claim del reto de los 30 vicios

el trío es : harry, ron y hermione

Bueno acá dejo una pequeña viñeta creada con este trío, quiero aclarar para las mentes pervertidas, que este no va a tener un carácter romántico, todo va ser puramente fraternal entre los tres.

palabra: _Café_

**Café**

Estamos en un pequeño hostal muggle, con un café en las manos…para combatir el frío. El hecho de que los tres compartamos la misma habitación produce un pequeño conflicto con las mantas, que parece insuficientes.

El olor a café recién hecho, da un aroma extraño a la habitación…le da un aire hogareño, a pesar de los muebles sucios y desmantelados y la cama que cruje cuando los tres nos recostamos en ella, mientras nos acurrucamos el uno con el otro intentando combatir el hielo…pero el café es la mejor solución para los males corporales…pero para los estremecimientos de miedo y terror. Lo solucionamos metiéndonos en una cama que parece que se va a caer por nuestro peso.

Sintiéndolos, oliéndonos, observando las cicatrices que corrían por nuestros cuerpos y que a cada minuto subía la cuenta, percibiendo nuestro calor…como criaturas asustadas que se van a dormir con sus padres, para sentir el calos de alguien y que den la sensación de seguridad, de un refugio que no tenemos.

Acabamos de despertar con nuestros cuerpos entumecidos por las posturas extrañas que nos vimos obligado a adoptar…recibimos El Profeta, mientras el olor del café vuelve a hacerse presente en la atmósfera nauseabunda y penetra la niebla de desolación dejada por los dementotes.

Al observar la primera plana, se nos hiela la sangre, y nuestros ojos… azules, castaños y verdes, tienen una expresión de terror…habían atacado a la familia del pelirrojo de ojos azules…a su amigo…a esas personas que los habían ayudado y tratado tan bien.

Había dos muertos, y los otros cuatro que se encontraban en ese momento en la casa combatían por conservar su vida, en la habitación fría de un hospital…el café se hacia insuficiente para calmar el hielo que corría incesante sobre nuestras espaldas y mis ojos castaños se tiñeron de lagrimas, mientras que en mis compañeros, sus miradas se teñían de un color rojo ficticio, del color de la sangre, de la venganza y del odio sin resuello.

El ojiverde me quito el diario de las manos y continuo leyendo en voz alta…no se sabia que había pasado…se especulaba que podría haber sido alguna traición…o que se habían metido en contra de Voldemort más de lo que convenía…tal vez simplemente para causar terror y desolación.

Quizás eran las tres cosas…

Al final del diario…salía una amenaza que no obtuvo el resultado deseado por el autor, en vez de sentir miedo, nuestra sangre se volvió caliente…en busca de una venganza, de algo que mitigara aunque sea minimamente el dolor, que nos laceraba el pecho, que volvía a crear en nuestros corazones una herida sangrante y nuestro espíritu luchaba para controlar los sollozos.

Nos levantamos dejando el café a medio terminar, todavía caliente…y mientras este se enfriaba, abandonado y perdido. En nuestras almas se desarrollaba el mismo proceso.

Se desarrollaba una metáfora macabra, pero sin mirar atrás y aun sabiendo que nuestro futuro seguía un sendero terrorífico y la vida que se empeñaba en mostrad su crueldad en nosotros, mientras se formaba una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro. Seguimos, como si se nos fuera todo en eso…seguimos aun cuando la esperanza nos abandonaba a cada segundo que pasaba, seguimos en nuestra búsqueda de la felicidad conjunta, que siempre se nos escurría entre las manos, seguimos para no separarnos ya que el destino nos había marcado…y en esa búsqueda se nos acabaría la vida o renaceríamos como un fénix.

Aunque eso ya no esta en nuestras manos y lo único que nos queda es continuar y seguir luchando contra la vida y la muerte.

Y el café ya frío, espera su destino…en el desagüe para alimentar la Tierra. Tal cual como un día nosotros lo haremos.

esperando que me dejen un RR aunque sea con un descuertizamiento virtual (por lo malo que quedo)

besos


	4. Salida

Hola...

acá vengo con otro desvario, para los 30 vicios...de mi trío adorado

palabra:_ **salida **_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Buscaban la salida de ese lugar con desesperación, el vació que se veía era abismante, aterrador y les oprimía el pecho, hasta que ser ahogaban en lamentos de rabia, impotencia y odio.

La celda en la que se hallaban presos, era solo un pequeño cubículo, del porte de un pequeño armario, solo caían los tres acostados y apretados, mientras sus ojos, intentaban ver un mínimo rastro de luz, de esperanza…

Los habían atrapado con un truco viejo, simplemente habían agarrado a una persona importante para ellos, alguien que no podían dejar a su suerte, pero a pesar que habían logrado su liberación, el preció que estaban pagando era caro, ahora eran ellos lo que estaban dejados a los azares de la fortuna, que al parecer había decidido relegarlos al olvido.

Sus miradas que estaban tapadas por la oscuridad impenetrable, mostraban una determinación que estaban lejos de sentir, por lo menos, pensaban como un pequeño consuelo, la muerte se los llevaría juntos.

La muchacha que se encontraba entre los otros dos, tenía un miedo que le atrofiaba los sentidos y las lágrimas le empañaban el rostro, sentia terror de que le pudieran hacer ya que sabía, que las torturas mas horribles le serian destinadas. Porque así herían a sus compañeros en lo más profundo…

Se escuchaban unos pasos en la lejanía, mientras las risas sardónicas inundaban el ambiente, haciéndolos estremecer por anticipado, la hora de los cruciatus y tormentos…habían llegado.

Entro un pequeño haz de luz, que les enceguecieron los ojos, ya acostumbrados al negro que los envolvía y un par de hombres sin mascarás, se acercaron hacia ellos…mientras traían unos alimentos…para atormentar a los hambrientos y débiles muchachos…mientras su boca se hacia agua, pero nada dijeron…su orgullo los mantenían de pie.

De repente, mil cuchillas atravesaron sus cuerpos, mientras contenían los gritos de dolor e intentaban deplorablemente mantenerse impasibles ante ellos. La agonía no les daba tregua, mientras rogaban en su interior que la muerte viniera a buscarlos, pero nada pasaba y el sufrimiento seguía…

Cuando sus opresores soltaron las varitas y les tiraron las migajas de su cena en el rostro…que ya era surcado por la sangre…ellos simplemente dejaron que las ratas devoraran su alimento…mientras los seres se regocijaban por el festín que se les ofrecía sin ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando las ratas terminaron su cena, un Mortifago se levanto y se fue acercando lentamente a la mujer, mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica y un brillo libinidoso en su mirada, no dejaban dudas de su objetivo…la muchacha se estremeció imperceptiblemente y en el castaño de sus ojos se podía ver un rastro de pánico. Sus amigos observaban la situación impotente y se miraron mutuamente…buscando una salida, que no encontraban.

Ella sentía el aliento fétido a alcohol de su captor, sobre su cuello, y percibía como tomaba uno de sus senos entre sus manos, sin ninguna delicadeza y el otro observaba el espectáculo, lanzándoles una mirada burlona a los amigos de la victima…como diciéndoles que después vendría el.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, después de salir del shock, Hermione empezó a debatirse furiosamente, mordiendo arañando y golpeando…haciendo todo el daño que podía, pero lo único que consiguió fue que una bofetada la dejara media aturdida y que le empezaran a desgarrar la túnica con violencia, pero cuando se sentía derrotada y su débil cuerpo apenas soportaba su peso, algo le dio esperanzas.

Ron, uno de los amigos de la chica…intentaba por todos los medios no ver el show que se representaba para ellos, pero a pesar de desviar la mirada, los ruidos de la lucha llegaban a sus escocidos oídos, que derramaban sangre…resultado de la tortura.

Aunque cuando la furia se hacia paso por su consciente debido a la burla que le hacia uno de sus opresores, percibió el detalle de que este se había descuidado…su varita estaba a su alcance.

Una extraña lucidez se apodero de el y buscando la mirada de harry ( el otro muchacho ), que se hallaba como absorto en sus pensamientos de muerte y olvido, pero en el momento que percibió que lo observaban dio vuelta la vista.

Y vio lo mismo que el pelirrojo… la varita de su opresor a unos pasos de el y un halo de esperanza le lleno el corazón y sin dudarlo agarro con fuerza la varita y contra el ser que estaba a punto de poseer a su amiga…lanzo un hechizo mortal.

Ella en tanto ya se había resignado a su destino y ya no debatía contra esa persona que se desvestía con un hambre que la estremecía…cuando la situación dio un giro inesperado. El cuerpo inerte de el cayo sobre ella, que presurosa, lo aparto rápidamente y se hizo con su arma, ya solo había un Mortifago, desarmado. Que como bestia acorralada intentaba escapar, con puños y garras dispuestas a hacer lo necesario por sobrevivir.

Para su desgracia el pelirrojo estaba preparado contra una posible ofensiva de ese tipo y con la fuerza sacada de la posibilidad de salvación y con la sangre llena de adrenalina ya lo tenía tumbado a sus pies y ahora el victimario estaba a merced de las victimas.

Al estar los tres frente a esa persona que les había hecho tanto daño, sus corazones solo buscaban venganza y se debatía entre el odio y asco…pero tenia que pagar como su compañero…y los cruciatus salieron de sus varitas casi de forma automática… la victima se retorcía de dolor, suplicando por su vida…pero a las personas que tenia al frente ya no les quedaba piedad ni compasión, lo único que los inundaba en aquel momento era el desprecio y la rabia.

Un súbito ruido venido del segundo piso, los saco del deleite que les producía ver retorcerse a esa escoria de la sociedad llena de prejuicios y dándose cuenta que si no acaban rápido con el, la posibilidad de escape…se desvanecía.

Una sola palabra resonó en el aire viciado…por tanto dolor y odio.

Avada Kedavra- y una luz verde se apodero de toda la estancia, mientras tres voces al unísono dejaron de sonar.

La carrera hacia la libertad había empezado y los tres avanzaban a una velocidad prácticamente imposible para sus debilitados miembros, buscando una salida que se les escondía y el juego mortal seguía su rumbo…la puerta se hallaba ahora delante de ellos y los corazones se hinchaban de deleite ante la expectativa de volver a vislumbrar la luz y el calor del sol…volaron la puerta y salieron al aire libre. Gritos de júbilo escaparon de sus labios, al momento que desaparecían de ese lugar que habitaría sus pesadillas el reto de sus vidas.

Llegaron a un campo verde, con el sol acariciando sus cabezas y agotados se tiraron sobre la hierba…respirando libertad.

bueno esperando que les haya agradado, y pidiendo RR

besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	5. Lluvia

Hola...vengo con un pequeño one shot escrito para el reto de los 30 vicios

Disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio...solo la trama me pertenece lo demas es de JK

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia azotaba la caras de tres muchachos que tenían 17 años, a pesar de que bajo ese puente deberían estar protegidos por la techumbre que supuestamente los cobijaba, el viento se convertía en su mayor enemigo, estaban acurrucados los tres alrededor de una pequeña fogata, que no se habían dado el lujo de prescindir.

¿Que hacían tres hermosos jóvenes, viviendo bajo un puente?- era la pregunta que los transeúntes se hacían al pasar y lo único que se les ocurría, era lo que los prejuicios que ya se habían calado hasta lo mas profundo de su pensar, envenenándolo, convirtiéndolo en una cosa putrefacta, indolente y falsa…cegada por la hipocresía y el cinismo. Les decía. – deben ser drogadictos que los echaron de casa- mientras una señora que los miraba con un asco creciente le comentaba a su compañera de chismes- unos delincuentes , que deberían estar tras la rejas- mencionaba con una certeza tan absoluta, que convencía al mas incrédulo.

Los chicos solo sonreían antes estas ideas absurdas, si ellos supieran minimamente el motivo por el que estaban hay, se paralizarían del terror y la compasión que les causaría saber sus circunstancias, pero le secreto era su mejor aliado y mientras ni hicieran ninguna estupidez que pudiera delatarlos ese lugar inhóspito era el mas seguro.

Se sintió un frío aterrador, que paralizaba las entrañas y los recuerdos horribles, terroríficos, que solo las pesadillas constantes hacían venir a su mente, llenaban el ambiente dándole un aire lúgubre, y mientras el viento aullaba de terror y se viciaba su sustento…el aire que respiraban y la niebla se volvía un manto insondable, de desesperación y pánico no expresado.

En ellos la esperanza se iba desvaneciendo lentamente, como un sueño rechazado por los avatares de la vida que les había tocado, pero aun así no se dejaban vencer, ni por un momento, por un instante aunque sentían desfallecer sus piernas a cada paso que daban cansado por su incesante caminar, buscando cada día un motivo nuevo para vivir.

Entonces unas siluetas que se deslizaban por el suelo, con unas capuchas negras, y un aliento putrefacto, y su caminar de desesperanza… avanzaban hacia ellos. Tan lentamente como inexorablemente.

Los tres muchachos se levantaron rápidamente del frío suelo que les daba acogida a sus atormentadas almas, mientras se les helaba la sangre e intentaban no derrumbarse en el piso que les daba un consuelo que ningún ser vivo podría haberles entregado jamás, el del silencio…la tortura había comenzado de nuevo.

Muertes de seres desconocidos, impregnaba su mente, con un aroma letal…gente que había fallecido , solo por estar habitando en el mismo lugar que ellos, no importaba si fuera una posada muggle, un hotel de alta sociedad… un refugio de vagabundos, un hogar de menores descarriados…los hostales mas exclusivos de la comunidad mágica; los escondrijos de los ladrones…incluso ahora en la miseria de un puente, viviendo como mendigos…no los abandonaba el halo de la muerte, que furiosa no quería abandonar a su presa.

Los dementotes se acercaban cada vez más y los pensamientos y remembranzas del pasado se iban anidando lentamente en su espíritu...que se movía por los caminos del infierno, bajo la forma de un ente celestial.

Su alma no podía mas bajo el peso que cargaba, querían gritar hasta despedazarse las gargantas, llorar hasta deshidratarse y caer inerte sobre la basura, pero no podían, simplemente les era imposible.

La lluvia caía incesantemente, mientras el viento, bromeando la enfurecía y los relámpagos no querían perderse la fiesta...los dementotes estaban felices con la falta de alegría que todo ser que recorría y sentía su aliento fétido y el halo de desolación que flotaba a su alrededor.

Los tres chicos. Solo los observaban con desafió y odio…un rencor tal, que si fuesen cualquier otra criatura, los haría estremecer de pavor…pero al ser unos extraños entes que se alimentan de la desesperación y el dolor, solo les causaba jubilo.

Se encontraban frente a frente, cara a cara…mientras los chicos empuñaban su varita, al momento que intentaban que las lagrimas no entorpeciera su vista y lo dementotes, les hacia sentir los mas indescriptibles tormentos, ni un cruciatus les ganaba en lo que a torturar a esas almas se refería.

Entonces tres halos plateados salieron de los finos trozos de maderas, cada uno con forma definida, embistiendo a las bestias que salieron huyendo ante la esperanza y felicidad que proyectaban…los chicos solo sonrieron al verlos desaparecer por un instante de sus vidas…pero ya volverían, lo sabían tan bien como su propio nombre.

Las miradas de los tres se cruzaron un momento, pensando en que se harian a continuación, simplemente buscar un nuevo refugio, un nuevo lugar desolado que les sirviera para tirarse un rato a dormir.

Mientras recogían sus pertenencias, la lluvia los empapaba y las gotas de agua se camuflaban con sus lágrimas de desesperanza…los limpiaba, como nada mas podía hacerlo…se fueron alejando del lugar sin una palabra, no eran necesarias.

Mas, el sentimiento que los había salvado, el que había hecho posible que se formaran sus Patronus, seguía en su inconsciente, que mientras estuvieran los tres juntos, merecería la pena seguir cargando con ese infierno, en el cual se transformaba sus vidas.

Y así continuaron, nadie sabe si sobrevivirán o perecerán en el intento, solamente a lluvia es la única testigo de sus tormentos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

esperando que me dejen un RR

besos con sabor a Remus


	6. Licor

Hola, acá vengo con un nuevo drable para este trío…

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mio…todo es propiedad de JK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Licor

La vida se estaba haciendo dura, a cada momento que pasaba, parecía ir aumentando su intensidad, sin detenerse por un segundo, para que los incautos supieran adaptarse a estas nuevas circunstancias.

Un joven de unos diecisiete años de edad, se encontraba en una pequeña habitación de su casa meditando todo esto, con un vaso de whisky de fuego que tomaba a grandes sorbos, ya había casi vaciado la botella, pensaba en sus compañeros de Hogwarts, esos tres muchachos por lo en su momento sentía tanta envidia. Que irónica es la vida, ahora daba las gracias por no tener que correr su suerte.

El chico se acordaba que la mujer, Hermione, siempre lo había ayudado en sus deberes y los otros dos, Harry y Ron, siempre lo hacían reír...nunca había envidiado tanto a alguien como a esos tres, su amistad a prueba de todo, incluso de los avatares de la guerra. El nunca había tenido amigos así, pero también los admiraba por sus características individuales. Hermione con su inteligencia, Ron con su sentido del humor, espontáneo y gran ajedrecista y por ultimo Harry, como le hubiese gustado tener su popularidad y talento.

Mas ahora que veía su realidades con diferente perspectiva, se daba cuenta de que por todos esos dones y bendiciones tenían que pagar un precio muy caro, estar en el mismo centro de la guerra, siendo los primeros en la lista negra de Voldemort, en ellos residían la mayoría de las esperanzas del mundo mágico sobre un final feliz de todo este calvario.

Su vaso estaba ya vació al igual que su botella, se acerco al bar de su cuarto y saco otra, por hay había escuchado que el licor era el mejor remedio para las mentes atormentadas y si esto fuese verdad, el lo necesitaba con urgencia...ese aletargamiento de los sentidos, esa sensación de que nada importaba, aparte que le hacia entrar en calor, uno que no sentía desde que los dementores se adueñaran de las calles y empezaran a reproducirse.

Pensaba que si el estaba en un estado tan deplorable, simplemente por ser un espectador de todo el dolor y desesperanza que se adueñaban de todos en estos días, si sentía esta angustia que le presionaba el pecho, ese terror de que mañana podía estar muerto o que la casa de un ser querido amaneciera con la marca tenebrosa encima. Como seria para ellos que los dementores, inferis y mortifagos perseguían a todas partes, que sus familias estaban en un constante riesgo. Porque también eran una victimas que Voldemort apreciaría y aparte claro esta eran seres importantes para ellos. No, el no podría aguantar todo ese peso sobre sus hombros.

Todavía se acordaba de la ultima vez que los había visto, eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando escucho que golpeaban su puerta, el presuroso y asustado fue a ver quien era, pregunto y le dieron sus nombres, el les había preguntado un montón de cosas que solo ellos podían saber, habían respondido a todas sin ninguna falla.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a abrirles la puerta, el espectáculo que presencio lo dejo en shock, los tres venían con profundas heridas, tan grandes que dudaba que algún día se borraran por completo, Ron el que estaba peor casi ni podía caminar producto del dolor. Le preguntaron si tenia todavía su Mimbulus Mimbletonia, que necesitaban hacer una poción para curar a Ron, el les pregunto que cómo les podía servir esa planta para eso, Hermione solo respondió con una sonrisa y dijo que un día en que ella estaba horriblemente herida, intentando disminuir el dolor que esta le producía y al ser esa la única planta que tenían a mano, probaron con unas comprensas frías de sus tallos hervidos, había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo alivio el dolor si no que le cicatrizó la herida en un dos por tres, así que ya sabia si quería ser un mendimago o herbologo. Entonces un comentario de Ron, que si ellos se acordaban como quedo lleno de ese liquido asqueroso cuando hizo esa preparación, y las carcajadas de los otros dos no se hizo esperar.

Todavía se preguntaba como eran capaces de reír en una situación como aquella, era impresionante. Incluso ahora con solo recordar esa escena una sonrisa se le asomaba en los labios. Siguió rememorando el momento, también cuando les pregunto porque no iban a San Mungo. Ellos simplemente le dijeron que los envenenarían antes de curarlos, "Voldemort tiene muchos espías" soltó Harry con amargura, una vez que estuvieron en condiciones para irse, le dieron las gracias y se marcharon.

El se seguía preguntando como eran capaces de soportar tanta presión, de seguir adelante y no rendirse...el ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. Ni si quiera podían darse el lujo de ir a un Hospital de ser necesario, era demasiado riesgoso, la verdad todo en la vida de esos tres, desde el día que se conocieron era peligroso.

Nerville Longbottom se quedo dormido con la cabeza encima de la mesa, completamente borracho y sin saber que quizás el podría haber sido el que tuviera el peso de esos tres muchachos sobre sus hombros, sin tener el conocimiento de la profecía que podía haberlo marcado, sin tener idea de la suerte que había tenido y que posiblemente la sabiduría de la vida le dio otras penas que cargar, porque tal vez el nunca hubiese tenido un grupo de amigos como ese... quizás ese trío de oro como lo llaman en el profeta y Voldemort de manera desdeñosa, siempre estuvo marcado a pasar por todo eso, aunque no hubiera una profecía que lo hiciera directamente con los tres, pero solo a lo mejor ese poder que el señor tenebroso no tiene y el elegido sí...sean esos dos amigos que están dispuestos a todo por el.

Quizás no fue una suerte que no hubiera sido marcado, simplemente un designio del destino y la sabiduría para mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

solo espero RR

besos con sabor a Remus


	7. Sangre

Hola acá vengo con otro drabble de este trío y para los treinta vicios... espero que les guste, la palabra en la que esta basado, es _Sangre._

Espero RR y les doy besitos con sabor a Remus a cambio... jajajaja ( estoy loca)

* * *

Sangre 

La sangre corría copiosamente, entre los cadáveres inertes, los heridos de guerra, lo que aún se podían conservar en pie, luchando con la desesperación de un animal, para seguir con vida. Eran el ejemplo más ilustrativo del instinto de supervivencia.

Había tres que se destacaban de los demás, eran dos chicos y una mujer, uno pelirrojo y con pecas, la otra castaña y el último pelinegro y una extraña cicatriz en la frente, que daban la sensación de haber pasado por esto muchas veces antes, que hacían que uno pensaran si no estarían marcados para esto... luchaban con una ferocidad tal, que ni sus enemigos podían en contra de ellos, a pesar de no ocupar hechizos mortales, daban la impresión de que poseían una extraña fuerza, algo que los hacia ser más poderosos que los que estaban hay, era una singular unión que hacia que las demás solo fuera una vulgar imitación... seguían de pie los tres, seguían protegiéndose mutuamente, continuaban luchando, a pesar de estar en desventaja, sin importar que sus cuerpos les pidieran a gritos un descanso, de ésa tortura y sus mentes intentaba infructuosamente no ver a los heridos, ni la sangre que brotaba a raudales y las manchaba la cara y las ropas.

El terreno fértil, lleno de pasto y arboles frondoso, ahora estaba convertido en un lodazal de tierra y sangre, y los hermosos pinos que antes bordeaban el camino, estaban completamente destruido por la cantidad de maldiciones, desviadas, que habían maltratado sus troncos fuertes. El espectáculo siniestro de la guerra, de los campos de batalla, parecía cobrar forma entre los corazones de los jóvenes, intentando desmoronarlos, tratando de que pensaran que la batalla ya estaba perdida... pero nada conseguía aminorar sus corazones, a pesar que las esperanzas de sobrevivir ya se habían desvanecido, junto con la alegría de esos prados, junto con la verde hierba, que ahora estaba teñida de rojo, junto con cada uno de los cadáveres, de los heridos, mas aun seguían en pie, tratando de no perder lo poco que todavía no les habían arrebatado, la vida, su amistad... pero toda la inocencia, todas las ilusiones y la posibilidades de ser normales ya desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que las heridas de una guerra sin sentido y las cicatrices de su cuerpo y su alma se adherían a ellos, como la vida que se escapaba de sus manos.

Mientras maquinaban la forma de llevarse a lo heridos y huir, su enemigo de ojos rojos y apariencia infernal... los atacaba sin piedad, eran la presa que quería, era lo único que le faltaba por destruir, parar conseguir todos sus objetivos... hasta que llego su oportunidad, un grupo de magos vinieron a su rescate... lograron intercambiar unas palabras con ellos y de un instante a otro, aparecieron todos juntos varios heridos y desaparecieron del lugar, mientras lo chicos distraían a su adversario... después solo les quedo huir una vez más... todavía no lo podían vencer.

Se aparecieron en unas callejones de un barrio de mal vivir, trastabillando en el suelo, pero no podían caer, mostrar aunque fuera el más mínimo rastro de debilidad, supondría su fin, ya no soportaban más la sangre que los cubría, producto de sus propias heridas y la que les había salpicado, sus pies llenos de lodo color escarlata, se hacían pesados, hasta que la lluvia en un acto de piedad infinita, empezó a caer como un regalo del cielo, limpiándolos, eran las lagrimas de la Luna que se lamentaba por esos muchachos, por todo lo que la crueldad de la vida les había arrebatado.


	8. Miedo

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

está viñeta está pensada en HP4 en la tercera prueba. cuando harry desaparece en el laberinto...visto desde el punto de vista de Ron y Hermione.

bueno esperando RR, agradeciendole a mi Beta Ginevra Weasley Potter Black ( de la cual recomiendo sus historias) dando el tipico disclaimer, todo el mundo sabe que estos personajes no son míos...así que porque me tendre que dar la lata ponerlo en cada capi...me despido mandandoles besos

* * *

Miedo…

La oscuridad ya se hizo parte de la fiesta para nublar las emociones y destruir las esperanzas…dejar acongojado el estomago y darse un festín con la desesperanza y angustia cuando flota en el ambiente una replica de los dementotes o es al revés…

El laberinto se observa en toda su espesura y como una nada a la vez…Vació e intimidante.

Dos de los estudiantes notan algo extraño. Sienten el nerviosismo de los profesores y el director, que infructuosamente intentan ocultar. La mirada castaña y azulada se juntan de manera cómplice y preocupadas… ¿Dónde está? Las palabras fueron acalladas por el terror y las lágrimas silenciadas para no perder el control. Se siente el silencio sepulcral…nadie entiende que es lo que ocurre y se escuchan gritos, aunque para ellos son simples palabras en la lejanía ¿Dónde fueron¿Es parte de la prueba¿Por que no pueden verlos entonces?... Preguntas que les encantaría ignorar, conseguir ser ciegos, sordos y mudos para no saber que ocurre, no tener idea y que el miedo no les atrofie los sentidos.

Porque ambos saben y lo notan en sus miradas, que aquí ocurre algo extraño. Y como siempre su amigo está metido entremedio. Quizás la persona que quería asesinarlo, esa que lo puso en ese torneo a pesar de toda la seguridad, logró infiltrarse en ese colegio supuestamente seguro en ese aspecto…Ya encontró la manera de matarlo, las manos de ambos se juntan y aprietan con fuerza.

Miedo.

Lo que se respira en ambiente.

Pánico.

Por la posible presencia de la muerte.

Impotencia.

No pueden hacer nada desde lo asientos en primeras gradas.

Furia.

Al no saber que esta ocurriendo…

Las manos entrelazadas, casi asfixiadas por la fuerza con la cual están tomadas. Miradas fundidas en un solo pensamiento. Con la angustia bulléndoles por dentro. Pelirrojo con pecas y ojos azul cielo. Castaña, blanca y ámbar mirada… Se transmiten la respuesta, infunden fuerzas y se escapa toda precaución… La madre intenta detener a su hijo y a la amiga de este sin conseguir nada… Salto desde las gradas… Llegar donde ese que parece que todo lo sabe y en este momento es el ser más ignorante… Gritar por una explicación, por que les digan la verdad solo una vez por terrible que sea y no les oculten por protegerlos y solo dejarlos más indefensos.

No importa a quien tenemos delante. En realidad no nos importa lo más mínimo, queremos información. Estamos sedientos de está… Queremos que la angustia que nos atenaza el pecho y enturbia los sentidos desaparezca o por lo menos sea de algo real, concreto, no a base de suposiciones y pensamientos que se enredan como moscas en la tela de una araña, donde solo les queda esperar a que el arácnido venga a devorarlos o que un milagro los salve antes que mueran de inanición.

Se hace un pequeño silencio, roto por los gritos de dos adolescentes ávidos, que piden explicación… El hombre de larga barba blanca y eterna tranquilidad intenta de manera infructuosa convencernos que todo esta bien, pero la piel que se eriza y el temblor de nuestras manos entrelazadas nos dice que él no tiene idea de nada… Y se lo gritamos a los cuatro vientos. Que todo el mundo escuche que es un incompetente sirve para atenuar la frustración que se apoderaba de las entrañas como un veneno letal… Justo en peno griterío se sintió un sonido extraño que dejo en un silencio abrumador el lugar. Parecía como si hasta el aire se detuviera expectante... Cada alma que estaba en ese lugar miro de donde provenía el ruido. Se veía a un joven de cabellos azabaches sujetando con una mano la copa y la otra a un muchacho.

Gritos de júbilo surgieron de improviso y los aplausos eran atronadores, pero la sensación de que esta historia no tendría un final feliz no lograba desembarazarse de los corazones de la castaña y el pelirrojo que para desgracia de otros, no se equivocaban.

Se sintieron gritos aterrorizados ahora. Una pregunta clamaban ¿Está muerto? Era la única melodía que inundaba el lugar. Se fueron acercando vacilantes… Cuando lograron distinguir al muchacho de cabellos azabaches, casi se convulsionaba de los sollozos y vino la alegría para sus corazones, el alivio que hace que lo demás parezca mucho menos relevante… No tenía relevancia que su amigo llorara con desesperación… Estaba ahí, vivo… Que importancia podía tener el cadáver inerte que tenia en sus manos… Él estaba ahí sujetándolo… Alguien lo sacó del lugar, les llenó de desconfianza y fueron donde ese ser que volvía a ser sabio ante sus ojos, no un viejo decrepito, al escucharlos… Salto del lugar donde se encontraba y corría como alma que lleva el viento.

Pero la felicidad y la alegría de a poco era opacada por ese padre que lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo y un Estremecimiento les recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Ellos podrían ser los que estuvieran ahí frente al cadáver de un ser querido y sintieron culpa de estar con el corazón hinchado de alegría. Culpa porque realmente solo les daba lástima. Culpa porque preferían que fuese él. Culpa porque de solo pensar que pudo ser su amigo agradecían al cielo de que fuera ese difunto y ellos no lloraran su perdida.


End file.
